


Just Two Rich Boys And A Couple Of Brewskies

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Dark Pictures: Man of Medan (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bi-Curiosity, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: An unlimited supply of beer and a huge cabin in the woods all to themselves. What could go wrong?





	Just Two Rich Boys And A Couple Of Brewskies

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, these two are _obviously_ perfect for each other. How could I resist?

This is definitely what Josh needed right now.

His college courses had really taken a toll on him during fall and now that winter break had finally rolled around, Josh was looking forward to taking advantage of the family cabin. Which is why he did the responsible thing and brought down a fuckton of alcohol as well as his bemused, if not a little overzealous, friend Conrad. It'd be a couple of days before the twins and his parents came down for Christmas and Josh figured what they don't know can't hurt them.

So here he was getting thoroughly sloshed with his good pal Conrad and he couldn't think of a better way to start off his vacation. Of course, that came after they had both settled in and put their luggage away into their respective rooms. Josh had built a fire as Conrad huddled on the couch with plenty of beers to keep them occupied. Conrad brought down some scotch, the good expensive kind courtesy of his parents' bank account, but since they arrived later than they were hoping that would have to wait for tomorrow. It was too late to start drinking something that was potent enough to be pure gasoline.

Josh was just really looking to take it easy and relax a little anyway, which Conrad was totally game for. Maybe if there were other people around he might have felt more inclined to get absolutely shitfaced, but there wasn't anybody Conrad felt he needed to impress. Josh was his oldest friend and Conrad was always transparent with him because it's what he deserved. That altruistic trait only became more apparent the more he drank too. Conrad really brought meaning to that old saying _a drunk mind speaks a sober heart_.

That's probably why they spent the whole night talking about the college life and all the stress and dumb crap that came along with it. They both felt like they could bare themselves to one another and not be judged. Both of their parents weren't the greatest when it came to _touchy feely_ stuff and Josh's dad was the type of person to say men shouldn't share their feelings, or cry for that matter, but here they are going against the grain and being themselves. With the help of alcohol, of course.

But even as they transitioned from unloading their stress into old stories about growing up with each other, Josh could sense this sort of weird tension between them. As the bottles continued to pile up on the coffee table, and Conrad in the midst of popping the caps off of two fresh bottles, Josh found himself focusing on every little nuance of Conrad's body language. It was like his senses were amplified despite his intoxication, even as his head seemed to be swimming with bubbly delirium.

Conrad was currently in the middle of telling _the mascot prank_ story; a tale of their misguided youth the time they stole their high school's mascot costume, put it on a mannequin, and dangled it from the top of the flagpole. Conrad was at the part where he daringly climbed the flagpole, nearly falling and cracking his skull open in the process even after Josh pointed out that he could've just tied the mannequin to the cord and ran it up the pole. But Conrad was always a show off first and a rational thinker second (if at all).

It was a story they reminisced many a time, but Josh couldn't keep up with what Conrad was saying this time around. He was watching his friend's lips move, but his mind wandered off to the repressed and unknown. He isn't sure if it's all the beer he's consumed or if this is just his true feelings surfacing, but Josh found his gaze lingering on Conrad in ways that weren't very _bro_ of him for lack of a better term. It wasn't the first time either.

There were plenty of times where Josh found himself enamored by the way Conrad cocked his lips in a smirk or how his blue eyes just made Josh feel like he was falling into the ocean, giving him a weightless, compressed feeling all around him. It was no secret that Conrad was the rich, cocky pretty boy growing up because even Josh ultimately couldn't escape the side effects that came along with having a healthy dose of _Conrad_. What was weird was that Josh knew that Conrad could tell he was practically _leering_ yet he didn't dissuade Josh in any way, in fact it was almost like Conrad was encouraging it.

It might be the beer talking, but Josh could swear Conrad was getting closer.

"Hey, Conrad? Can I ask you something?" Josh said after a few moments when Conrad finished up his story.

"Shoot," replied Conrad, taking a swig from his half empty bottle.

"What is this?"

Josh made a vague gesture between them, prompting Conrad to slowly lower his beer back into his lap and give his friend an inquisitive look.

"What's _what?_" Conrad asked ignorantly.

"You know, _this_," Josh repeated, like Conrad didn't know damn well what he was referring to. "What are we actually doing right now?"

"We are just two rich boys knocking back some brewskies and chatting about the good ol' days," Conrad informed him with an air of snark in his tone.

"All alone in the mountains for days with no one else around for miles?" Josh asked skeptically.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Conrad commented.

"It's not."

"So then what's the big deal? We're just spending some much needed bro time away from family and the cares of the world," Conrad bolstered, clapping a hand on Josh's shoulder tenderly.

"Is that all?" Josh questioned, feeling bereft.

"What do you want me to say?" Conrad sighed. He looked down at the bottle in his hands, picking at the label nervously now that the obvious was out in the open. It was only a matter of time, really. "That I've been feeling this awkward tension between us since we got down here, or that I've been thinking about kissing you the moment we stepped through that door."

Conrad still wasn't meeting his gaze, but Josh could tell that Conrad meant every word. He wasn't trying to deflect Josh's probing questions any longer because that would be a disservice not only to Josh, but himself. Conrad's tried to play himself all these years by masking his true feelings by acting like a fool and hiding behind a carefully crafted persona, but he crumpled like paper the moment Josh finally acknowledged this _thing_ going on between them.

"So it isn't my imagination? I'm not going crazy?" Josh laughed off nervously, not knowing what to do now that they were on the topic.

"If you're going crazy, then I must be batshit insane for what I'm about to do," Conrad remarked with that trademark smirk of his.

Josh was too light-headed to make sense of what Conrad meant, but he soon found out that it didn't matter because before he could ask his friend was clumsily leaning over to kiss him on the lips. He had about as much finesse as a drunk college student could muster in the spur of the moment and Josh was fine with that because he honestly didn't know what to do. So he just let Conrad take control and rolled with the punches he was dealt.

Josh blindly set his bottle down safely and Conrad did the same, but he just missed the edge of it, sending his bottle to crash and shatter against the wooden floor in his eagerness. Josh had half a mind to stop and clean it up, but Conrad had cupped Josh's face in both of his hands and pushed him down against the couch. It knocked out the breath he'd been holding, drenching both of their lips in humid air. Their noses bumped and their lips found each other once again as Josh tumbled back against the cushions.

His legs fell open automatically, allowing Conrad to slot himself snuggly between his thighs and press into more _exciting_ places. They soon get lost in a world of their own with the fire crackling in the background and the wind rattling the windows in the big ominous lodge as they go at it like a couple of horny inexperienced teenagers. Oh, what a simpler time that was. But this… All the years of repressed feelings coming forth like a levee bursting; it was all getting to be too much, but both of them pressed forward.

It got to be that Conrad was dry humping himself against Josh, grinding their erections into each other to simulate the motion of love making all while their tongues did the talking. Or lack thereof. Never in a million years did Josh think he'd actually be making out with his best friend, but he's been wrong before and it couldn't feel more cathartic. Even as things started to get hot and heavy, it all came to a wavering halt when Conrad raised up on his hands to break the kiss. They were both panting and staring at each other, pupils dilated and bodies tense with arousal.

"You know, I've never done this sorta thing with a dude before," Conrad admitted, but he didn't sound embarrassed. _Giddy_ was a more apt term.

"Oh really? Not even with all those frat parties you go to?" Josh teased, finding the brief break in between their makeout session refreshing.

"Bite me," Conrad replied with a huff.

"Don't tempt me," Josh said playfully.

Josh smiled up at Conrad, feeling his heart flutter at the hint of a blush creeping on his friend's cheeks. He'd never seen Conrad so nervous before; the same guy who was crazy enough to climb a flagpole all for a short lived prank back in high school. It kind of made Josh nervous too, but not because of the most obvious reasons. He didn't want this to be a one time thing they regret later. He needed reassurance.

"So, where do we go from here?" Josh asked hopefully.

"I think we might have to check ourselves into the Looney Bin," stated Conrad in a somber tone. His face lightened up a few seconds later into a smile and he rubbed the tip of his nose against Josh's. "Since we're so crazy in love."

"I think the term is _madly in love_," Josh corrected, the genuine response putting him at ease.

"Don't ruin it," Conrad scolded in a light hearted tone.

He bent down and kissed Josh again, quelling any further doubts he might have for the future.


End file.
